User talk:Fernflight/Archive 4
where are you? I haven't seen you for days. Where are you? I'm starting to get worried. ;_; Please come on soon. 04:31 Sun Sep 8 :D THANK YOU SO MUCH KY ILU<3 It's beautiful<3 01:15, September 9, 2013 (UTC) title PLEASE COME ON I NEED HELP BECAUSE OF BOBBY. 22:30 Thu Sep 19 title Sorry my interned gave out pls come back 13:24 Sun Sep 22 Let's go with aide. 19:58, September 22, 2013 (UTC) pls come back to chat ilu 21:50 Mon Sep 23 PCA You were demoted from the position because you were banned for rude behavior, disrespect towards others, and for abusing numerous accounts. You were dropped down to a warrior because you were to be away for a month because of said actions, and because as a group the staff deemed you unfit to lead. You'll have to be re-nominated and pass another vote in order to be a SW again. 23:29, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Quick Little question I'm having Bramblingkit move to WinterClan, and I was wondering could she become the new mca? Unless someone else has already asked, then that's fine. 03:55, October 1, 2013 (UTC) re I'm sorry I must've fallen asleep last night or something I thought I'd worked out the time difference to set an alarm but obviously not. ;_; if you're still around please come on ;3; 02:46 Wed Oct 2 Expand Rose's personality a bit, please. o3o 02:35, October 8, 2013 (UTC) Chat Ban You've been issued a two-hour chat ban for continuing the conversation at hand when requested to stop. It would've been shorter, but the two-hour setting is all I have. Please take this time to calm down a little, and I will be doing the same, and when you return, hopefully this will be settled out and we can come to an understanding. 01:07, October 10, 2013 (UTC) You were still asked to stop, whether or not you were trying to get the last word in on the conversation. 01:32, October 10, 2013 (UTC) Ban Fernflight, after your little incident in chat today, the majority of the staff has gotten together and decided on something: this has to stop. You've had far too many warnings, and this behavior has become childish and absolutely ridiculous as of late. We are absolutely done with this. The only conclusion we reached was that a longer ban was needed this time, as it's become apparent that a single month was nothing to you. Perhaps this time around, a year will be enough time for you to reconsider your recent actions, and to come back as an improved person. If you have any questions about your ban, feel free to contact me at rainleggy@aol.com, and we will welcome you back in due time. Regards, 02:50, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Bruh, it has...I like, died on Wiki.....Acutally, just a few issues, so I didn't want to come on. x3 But it's nice to have you back, F''o''rk! 01:56, October 26, 2014 (UTC)